1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mount board including a resin board on or in which a conductor pattern is provided, and a component mounted on a surface of the resin board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, various electronic devices include component mount boards. For example, International Publication No. 2014/097835 describes a component mount board including a resin board and an electronic component. The electronic component is mounted on a surface of the resin board.
On the surface of the resin board of the component mount board described in International Publication No. 2014/097835, a sealing resin layer that covers the surface and the entire electronic component is formed.
When a sealing resin layer made of a kind of material different from the kind of material of a resin board is formed on a surface of the resin board like the component mount board described in International Publication No. 2014/097835, a chemical bonding layer having a high bonding strength is formed at the interface between the sealing resin layer and the resin board.
However, since the chemical coupling layer is formed, the conductivity of a conductor pattern exposed from the surface of the resin board may be decreased due to oxidation or the like.
In contrast, if a typical insulating resist film is formed on the surface of the resin board and the sealing resin layer is formed on the surface of the insulating resist film, the bonding strength is decreased, and it may be difficult to maintain high reliability.